A Nightmare at the Ball
by Ren Moon Night
Summary: A year after the defeat of Nemesis, The Llegendary bladers are recognized and a ball is being hosted just for them to celebrate. Now come on what is that all about? Come join the characters on there wild adventure, were it'll be the SCARIEST and most ROMANTIC story ever! Pleas review! :))
1. Girls day out

**Finally I update something, Fatema bugged me to upload this, she wrote the first chapter and I just changed it a little, made it more interesting. but I didn't have a beta so Fatema suggested 'Tearful Shadows. So this chapter will consist of the girls' day, also this is not just any original ball story, it'll take you off guard in the later chapter! **

**Without further ado here goes the chapter:**

**Please review!**

* * *

A Nightmare at the Ball

Getting the dresses

Chapter 1-

"How about this?" Hikaru asked as she pulled out a dress from the rack.

Dazzling beadwork on the waist and the single strap adds a dose of sparkle to this phenomenal one shoulder party dress for prom. A flirtatious baby doll dress with a short ball gown style skirt completes the look with stunning layers of voluminous tulle fabric that's full and fabulous. This extraordinary short one shoulder short dress lets you shine bright on your prom night in aqua color.

"That's for prom, not a ball." Madoka added as she pulled out a dress from the rack. "How about this one?"

This is sexy strapless sequin dress by Night Moves. A daring evening gown for prom featuring a sweetheart neckline on the seductive sheer bodice and a floor length skirt drenched in liquid sequins. This dress is for black tie affairs or prom and has a sultry style that will make any fashion diva feel sexy.

"And it only comes in black and blue, so what do you think?" Madoka asked the girls. "Not really Madoka, it's to slutty! I mean I want to dance and have fun not show half of my stomach!" Hikaru added as she looked at the girls. Sophie nodded her head and added. "Yeah, I agree!"

Hikaru was looking at the dresses and her eyes landed on the most beautiful dress for Sophie.

"Hey Sophie, how about this one?" Hikaru asked as she pulled out a dress.

"No way, how about you try this?" Sophie took out a dress and handed it to Hikaru.

Sweetheart neckline with rhinestone spaghetti straps and neckline trim, A.B.. rhinestone detail on bust, gold and matching sequin bodice with tulle full mermaid skirt with train.

"This is beautiful. I'll try it on!" Hikaru added and went into the changing room. Madoka turned around and gave Sophie a dress.

Classic styling, luxurious fabrics and brilliant beadwork give this strapless evening gown an impressive style for your prom or formal occasion. A stunning beaded prom dress with a ruched bodice featuring a sweetheart neckline and open back. The floor length skirt flares at the hip with a small train that completes the look.

"Isn't that for prom?" Sophie asked as Madoka nodded, "So what if it is? It's still sexy and hot!" Madoka motioned for Sophie to go in the changing room. Madoka then went to look for a dress for _her. 'A girl has to have standards. I wonder what Gingka will wear?' Ohh I bet it's going to be red, so that'll be my dress color.' _Madoka thought to herself as she took out a dress.

A dazzlingly bright, beautiful, long, sexy dress in colorful jersey fabric with sparkling jewels on the single strap that wraps around to frame the sexy open back. Cut out sides, a ruched sweetheart bodice, and a long glamorous train give this amazing one shoulder evening gown a ravishing look that will land you on everyone's best dressed list.

'Perfect!' Madoka thought to herself, as Hikaru exited from the changing room.

"So?" Hikaru asked as she twirled around. Madoka grinned and nodded her head.

"Perfect!" Madoka commented, "And I think Kyoya will love this dress! Surely he won't be that oblivious." Madoka finished as Hikaru was blushing, "I'll go change and buy this dress." Hikaru made a run for it as Sophie came out looking beautiful.

"That is the dress for you! Now go change and buy it!" Madoka commented as she did what she was told to do.

_`Well it's my turn.' _Madoka got in the changing room and stripped herself to nothing but her bra and underwear. _'Well it better look good.'_ She dressed and got out looking at her friends with shopping bags in their hands.

"Madoka, it's amazing, Gingka will look awesome with you!" Hikaru added as Sophie finished "Yes he might actually ask you out, that is, if you go!" Madoka nodded.

"So what's next?" Hikaru asked Sophie as Madoka went to buy the dress. "I'm not sure but we do need shoes, and I need a push up bra." Sophie added as she pointed to the Victoria's Secret shop. Madoka came up to them. " Hey I need a push up bra. The dress will look better if I have one that pushes up my boobs!" Hikaru giggled. "We'll if I want Kyoya's eyes on me; I suppose I do need a push up bra. And how about when we're done we go shopping for shoes?" Hikaru asked as they all walked towards the shop.

When they arrived at the shop, Hikaru immediately went to the push up section and took out a strapless bra. "What do you guys think?" She motionedto the bra to Madoka and Sophie. Sexy, any way you wear it. The Very Sexy Multi-Way gives you the lift and cleavage you love, with all-new plush padding for the sexiest shape imaginable and unbelievable push-up. With a plunge front and glamorous little touches like a sparkling center rhinestone, it's a must for low-cut necklines.

"And it's good with our dresses!" Hikaru added as she pulled out 3 bras. Madoka nodded and took a bra with her size while Sophie went to the cashiers. Then the girls were met with a line which was taking a little time. "So, I hope Gingka will look at my curves, and then he'll ask me to dance with him, and then he'll do the most romantic thing ever; kiss me slowly. And at the end he'll pull me closer to him and whisper something sweet in my ear." Madoka finished, daydreaming as the 2 girls giggled."Yeah, he'll say: My my, Madoka you look sexy, How about I fuck you right here and now?" Hikaru mimicked Gingka's voice while Sophie was giggling hard.

"But no really, I wish that Kyoya will look at my eyes, and he'll never look away. And then he'll ask me to dance, and when I refuse he'll pull me to the dance floor, not giving me a chance. And if a girl asks to cut in and dance with Kyoya, I'll try to move but Kyoya will pull me closer. OHHH I wish he'll ask me out." Hikaru finished as Madoka gave her a 'good luck' sign. When they were finished paying their money for the bras, Hikaru pulled the girls to a shoe shop.

Madoka pulled out a pair of shoes for Hikaru. "Try these." Madoka shoved the shoes in her hands.

The features for these heels include a satin fabric upper with a crochet overlay, semi pointed closed toe, scoop vamp, smooth lining, and cushionedfoot bed. Approximately 6 1/2 inch heels and 2 1/2 inch platforms. Blue.

"Thanks they look perfect and the same color as my dress." Hikaru got up and tried the shoes on, loving how they made her legs look. She cupped her face and went into a fangirl moment.

When Hikaru was back to reality, she chirped in "Hey Madoka I'll get you your shoes." Hikaru then went to an aisle and grabbed a pair of shoes.

The features for these heels include a satin fabric upper with a crochet overlay, semi pointed closed toe, scoop vamp, smooth lining, and cushionedfoot bed. Approximately 6 1/2 inch heels and 2 1/2 inch platforms. Pink.

Madoka squeaked as she tried them on and loved them. Then they both offered to get Sophie a pair of high heels. That is when Hikaru's eyes landed on the perfect shoes for her.

The features for these heels include a faux suede upper in a pump design with faceted beaded detailing, almond shaped closed toe, scoop vamp, smooth lining, and cushioned foot bed. Approximately 6 inch heels and 2 inch covered platforms. Black.

"Perfect." Sophie said as she got up to try them on. "I wish that if Kyoya kisses, me my right leg will kick up!" Hikaru said as she looked at her shoes. Madoka giggled. "Yeah and the boy behind you will get his nuts damaged as you push them with your high heels." Sophie giggled louder as Hikaru blushed. "Hey, a girl can dream!" Hikaru started to laugh imagining the way she will crush some poor guy's nuts.

"So, now it's time to go pick how to style our hair. How about we buy magazines and we can style our own hair. I mean, why waste the money!" Hikaru asked, and the girls nodded.

"Ok but whose house?" Madoka asked. "Not mine…the boys are crashing at my house with my dad and Gingka's dad, including all the legendary bladers. So whose house?" Madoka finished. "How about mine?" Hikaru asked. "Marik won't be home today so he won't bug us, and I'll tell my dad to go with my director and Madoka's dad." Hikaru suggested as they got in Hikaru's blue convertible. They all nodded.

Once the girls got settled in Hikaru's house, they immediately went in her room, bringing all the bags up there.

"So? How about this one for your hair, Madoka?!" Hikaru asked as she pointed at a picture.

A sophisticated blow-out and lots—lots—of volumizing products can create a feathered bob.

"And look here!It tells us how to do it." Hikaru bunched up the magazine that was laying on the floor and moved her cup of ice cream and started to read.

"**How to do it:** Start with a great, layered cut a few weeks before prom (if your daughter likes this 'do, show the stylist the picture)." She then paused and showed them the picture then continued "The layers are necessary to create the "feathers," or floaty flips of hair. To get the look, blow-dry hair with a volumizing mousse and round brush, and then work in a texturizing product with a bit of hold. Curl strands outward with a large-barrel curling iron. Spritz with hairspray so the wisps don't fall during the night." Hikaru finished looking at Madoka who was grinning in response.

"I love it! Ok my turn! Sophie, how about this one?" Madoka asked as she was laying on her bed. She moved her ice cream and showed it to Sophie.

To get the perfect sexy, of-the-moment braid, your hair should have lots of body before you start. Use plenty of mousse throughout (**A/N: I like Garnier Fructis Style Volume Inject Mousse, $4-$10 depends on we're you get it.) **and a root lifter at the scalp for ultimate volume. If your hair is fine, you may even want to set it with Velcro rollers before you begin.

"And this is how you do it**." **Madoka sat up on Hikaru's bed and started to read.

**"How to do it:** Make a deep side part. Pro tip: If you normally wear your hair to the left, switch to the right, and vice versa. Styling your hair in the opposite direction of what it's used to will give a bit of natural lift at the root, says Maggiore. Gather hair at the base of the neck and make a loose braid. Use an elastic the same color as your hair for a softer look. Then, with fingers, tug and separate the braid all over so it becomes messy and uneven—this final part is the key to the updated 'do. Sounds easy…what do you think Sophie?" Hikaru snatched the magazine from Madoka and looked at the picture. "It's called a braid of glory. And it would look good with your dress." Hikaru finished as Sophie nods.

"Ok now it's my turn. Hikaru, how about this?" Sophie asked as she pulled the magazine to Hikaru's face. "This one is a cute short choppy haircut with great blue details. Looking cute and assertive was never this easy, you know." she finished. "Though it doesn't have a how to do section, but it looks easy. I mean, all we have to do is straighten it first then at the edge you twist it, and we can add stuff to your hair. What do you say?" Sophie asked Hikaru. "Sure it looks nice!" Hikaru then got up.

"Come on guys, it's time to watch some scary movies! My dad and brother aren't here so let's go watch Saw 3. I heard they said it was the scariest movie!" Hikaru finished as she adjusted her baby blue shirt, and dusted off her black shorts. The girls followed after.

"Don't you guy think it's a little odd that all of a sudden the legendary bladers are recognized and a ball is being hosted just for them to celebrate?" Hikaru asked as she put away her envelope. "Yeah, but my dad said that it could have ended the whole world if it weren't for the guys! So I guess they can have fun there." Madoka said as she put in the movie.

"Yeah but still…a ball? What's going on!?" Sophie chirped in. "But I wouldn't mind shopping again like today!" She finished as Madoka joined the 2 girls on her couch with all the receits in her hand.

"If you guys say so. Hey we spent about $ 345.33 today!" She looked happy, as Hikaru chirped in, "ok ok, hush the movie is starting." Then they were quiet as they watched the scary movie with no one but each other for company.

* * *

**Ok guys, update will be here soon, until then give me some oc's to go out with the boys. Since Fatema wrote the whole story and I just added and changed the plot a little I let her pair the characters so here they are:**

**Kyoya x Hikaru**

**Gingka x Madoka**

**Sophie x Wales**

**Mei-Mei x Chao Xin**

**Nile x Ren (if you guys want Nile just pm me)**

**the free people are listed down:**

**Tithi**

**Yu**

**Tsubasa**

**Masamune**

**Toby**

**Chris**

**Bao**

**Ryo**

**(Madoka's dad)**

**Zeo**

**Jack**

**Ziggy (Why not?)**

**Aguma**

**Yuki**

**Da Xiang**

**Benkei**

**Kenta**

**and the person you all have been waiting for: RYUGA!**

**So just send your oc clearly and spell the character's name correctly (Since I'm not so good) and until then I'll update soon, if you want a character that I didn't list just pm me :))**

**thanks a whole bunch to Fatema and Tearful Shadows. You two rock!**


	2. Boys day out

**Chappi 2 anyone? Well here's the hall of fame:**

**Zeo and Toby go to FunnyghostXD: Suiseki and Souseki**

**Chris will go to TSwiftMFB-Lover: Maria**

**Da Xiang Wang will go to Lavender-Rose-of-Faith**

**Ryuga will go to MaziMe: Mazi**

**King, Masamune, Chi-yun, Dynamis, and Yuki will go to zzaa24: Belle, Jade, Rocky, Anna, and Shiori**

**Bao will go to CrimsonNeptune: Neptune Ocean**

**Tsubasa will go to Tiger-demon-of-light**

**Thanks to my beta reader Tearful shadows :)) enjoy!**

* * *

"Who cares what we wear! They all look the same!" Kyoya growled as a person was taking his measurements. "No they don't. We have to choose the color and the tie." Gingka corrected Kyoya as another person finished giving Gingka his tux. "Thanks men!" Gingka said as he pulled Kyoya away.

Kyoya had his hands spread as Gingka pulled him. "Look, you'll get the green dress shirt and a black tie or bow. Your choice. Or if you want, you can call Hikaru and ask her what color she's going to wear." Gingka winked at him and gave him a big slap in the back causing him to fall on the floor.

"Hey Masamune, you can't go now." Gingka said to him which earned him a whining Masamune. "But look, there are free burgers! I mean, they're FREEEEE." Gingka looked at the store just outside and there was about a hundred burgers labeled as free.

"Uhh, look my dad can't know this, we're not supposed to go anywhere so just you and me. We'll ask to go use the bathroom and sneak in the store. We'll eat as much as we want." Gingka whispered as he was about to leave. "No you're not Hagane. After the slap that you gave me, I'll get you!" Kyoya whispered as he saw them trying to go away. "LOOK! GINGKA AND MASAMUNE ARE GOING OUTSIDE!" Kyoya screamed in a high pitched voice hoping no one will recognize him. Ryo turned around looking at the boys who wanted to go out, and he sighed heavily. _`This is going to take forever.'_ Ryo thought as he excused himself from Madoka's dad.

"What did I say?" Ryo gritted his teeth. "Gingka my son, you're in a lot of trouble. You too Masamune." Ryo added as he pulled both boys by ear so they can get their tuxes.

"Kyoya Tategami, please come here. Your tux is ready." One of the tailors announced, calling Kyoya to come try on his tux.

His tux has two rows of buttons forming an incomplete 'v' down the front of it. It's tailored to fit a slimmer, trimmer man and doesn't usually work well on the potbellied (because just some info for Benkei! ;)).Complete with a black shirt underneath and dark green tie, with black pants and slim black shoes.

Kyoya growled as the tailor was stripping his clothes off, leaving him with nothing on but his plaid green boxers on. Kyoya tried to cover himself. He was at the mall in a men's tux store with so many fan girls around, and they started to take pictures. The man dressed Kyoya up and, before he knew it, he was done.

Kyoya stood on the little stool made for him and looked at Ryo, who was stunned at Kyoya.

"I'm not going to the ball, so why even bother buying me a tux if I won't show up." Kyoya asked with venom in his voice. Ryo didn't really hear him so he told the cashier that he'll buy the tux. The cashier then called for Benkei.

"Benkei please come up here for your tux." The tailor called.

Benkei's suit was a little rounder consisting of a two button jacket and a black shirt underneath with a white bow tie and dress shoes, going with the classics. Benkei was also stripped of his clothes, leaving him with his bull boxers on. Everyone laughed and, before he knew it, he was folding his tuxand ready to go. When they were done, the tailor called for Gingka.

"Gingka Hagain, please come up here your tux is ready." The tailor called Gingka and gave him his black jacket and red dress shirt with black bowtie and some dress shoes. Before the tailor could strip Gingka, he took them off himself. When the girls started to shout, Gingka then started to show them his muscles which only served to earn him a kick in the butt from Kyoya,who was whistling innocently. Ryo smacked his face and pulled Gingka tailor dressed him up and they all agreed that he looked good.

The tailor then called for Masamune. "Come here Masamune. Your tux is ready." the tailor called looking around to no avail. They all scowled, knowing exactly where he was.

"THE NUMBUH ONE BLADER IN DA WORLD IS HERE!" He screamed coming out of the changing room wearing nothing but his pony boxers. They all sweat dropped and dressed him quickly.

He was wearing a black jacket with a green dress shirt underneath. To pull the whole tux together, he put on his black bow tie. To everyone's surprise, he looked amazing! Then the tailor called for Zeo, who looked skeptical.

"Uuuhh, no…no need to dress us up. I think I'll look good either way." Zeo stuttered as he was grabbed by a tailor and pulled off his shirt,which revealed his rock hard abs. At that point, Zeo was blushing while the man continued to undress him, revealing his blue boxers with fox prints. The man dressed the fox blader with a dark blue vest and a pair of black dress slacks. Also let's not forget the sleek black shoes. Zeo looked adorable. His vest hugged his body showing his abs. Then it was Toby's turn. He was slightly frightened.

"Uhhh no please don't undress me. How about I dress myself in the changing room. My mom stopped dressing me when I was 4 so I'm capable of not messing myself." Toby said rather quickly. Kyoya smirked, "Messing yourself, as in the other one?" Kyoya asked as everyone started to laugh. "I'm not sure which one will come first, but I'm sure I'm capable of both." Toby said, clearing up everything as the fan girls outside started to bang on the glass screaming, "STRIP HIM! STRIP HIM!" Once Toby turned around to look at them, the tailor pulled his pants off and his shirt, revealing black boxers. The tailor dressed him with everything being black, except for his hair, which was silver. His tux was be black with a silver tie, and black dress shoes.

"Chris, you're up." the tailor asked as they all scanned the room for the yellow haired blader. All their eyes stopped at a shaking rack. The tailor pushed him out and stripped him before he could protest, revealing yellow boxers with black stripes. Chris growled as he was being dressed with a yellow vest, black tie, black jeans and dress shoes. He also looked stunning.

The tailor turned around looking at a rather calm Tsubasa. He looked his way and was met with the eagle blader with his purple boxers on. The tailorh handed him his black jacket, purple dress shirt, black bow tie and dress shoes. Tsubasa went in the dressing room and came out looking amazing. All the boys went into fury mode, asking why he got to go in and not them. They never received there answer as Tithi asked when he will get his tux.

The tailor nodded and looked Tithi. He dressed him in his black vest and black pants, with no tie what so ever. He looked rather cute. Also Yu and Kenta were next. Yu was wearing a yellow vest and black shoes with black pants, and Kenta was given his green vest and black shirt, pants and shoes but with a bow tie.

All the boys were done,right?... NO! "III'MMMM HHHEEERRREEE!" Kakeru shouted as he entered the shop and was panting because of running through the mall. "I'm not late, am I?" He asked getting a sweat drop from everyone. "You're really late now come get dressed in your tux." Ryo said pulling him to the stool.

Once the tailor was undressing him, Kakeru grew angry and started to scream. "STOP TOUCHING ME!" Before he knew it, he was dressed like his brother. Kakeru turned to Kyoya and looked at him. "No way, get me a different shirt and tie! I don't want to look like my brother! PLEASE!" He shouted as he did a dramatic faint. The tailor sighed and ran to the shirts, getting him a black and white tux, with a green bow tie. Kakeru dressed himself this time and was really pretty. Ryo sighed, that was everyone. He then headed towards the checkout, getting the boys back in their real clothes so they could head to Madoka's shop.

Before they could check out, the tailor came running up to them with handkerchiefs for the tuxes. He handed Kyoya a dark green one, Gingkaa red one, a yellow one to Yu and Chris, a purple one to Tsubasa and Benkei, a green one to Kenta and Kakeru, and a silver one to Toby. Tithi got a brown one.

Ryo took the boys to the shop, knowing that he didn't miss anything for sure.

He was met with Mr. Amano and Nile, looking cool. "And where we're you Nile?" Ryo asked as he pulled the tall lad of the chair. "I've already bought one; no need to get pushy." Nile commented as he sat back down in the chair. "So you're going then?" Ryo asked not really believing it. "Yes I'm going. I plan to ask a girl out, as I'm positive she'll be there." Nile added as all the boys were having a party. They were doing anything to keep them selves from boredom.

"Hey dad! When and where is the ball being held?" Gingka asked as his dad answered his question. "3 more days, and it'll be out of metal bey city so we have to leave tomorrow morning at noon. The trip will take 2 days and as to where it'll be held…that has to remain a secret." he finished. The front doorbell began ringing and Madoka's dad went to answer it. He found Marik grinning and his dad feeling sorry for what's going to happen. "Hi guys!" Marik happily said.

"Marik where were you? You didn't get your tux!" Ryo said sadly. Marik brushed it off. "Nahh, my sis bought me 's really nice." He finished and continued. "Anyways, my sis called my dad to ask him if she can invite ALL the girls to watch Saw 4! ALL the girls!" He repeated as all the boys left the shop and headed to Hikaru'shouse. If they only knew what was waiting for them.

"Are you sure we should let them go?" Ryo asked afraid."Sure, let them have fun. I mean how many times did you wanna get someone back but your parents didn't let you?" Madoka's dad asked, taking three cups and getting out some alcohol, "Also, we couldn't drink if they were here." he said sitting down on the couch. They all nodded.

"If Hikaru calls to tell us what they did, we'll tell them that we'll get them in the morning; that it's not safe for the girls to stay alone, deal?" Hikaru'sdad asked. They all agreed and started to drink.

**well I still need you guys to get some oc'sother than that. Well the 1st three chapters will be on the same day! So cool right? Haha anyways all the odds will be in the next chapter :)) now come on you know you wanna paper in the hall of fame so review!**


	3. Get yo scare on!

**Well? Chappi 3 anyone? Ok then read on head :))**

**Well ****here's the hall of fame:**

**Zeo and Toby go to FunnyghostXD: Suiseki and Souseki**

**Chris will go to TSwiftMFB-Lover: Maria**

**Da Xiang Wang will go to Lavender-Rose-of-Faith**

**Ryuga will go to MaziMe: Bambi**

**King, Masamune, Chi-yun, Dynamis, and Yuki will go to zzaa24: Belle, Jade, Rocky, Anna, and Shiori**

**Bao will go to CrimsonNeptune: Neptune Ocean**

**Tsubasa will go to Tiger-demon-of-llight**

**if I didn't use your ****oc**** tell me in the reviews, ****I'll ****add ****them later ****in the ****story****, and yes Madokahagin you sure can! Just pm me your ****oc****!**

"Are you sure this'll work? I mean Kyoya's smart and scary." Hikaru murmured. But Suiseki came over to her and held her head, causing her chocolate brown hair to sway from side to side. "No he's not. We'll just tackle him" she replied in a matter of a fact tone.

"What about Chris?" Maria asked messing with her black wavy hair that reached her waist. Her blue eyes grew wide. "What if they piss on them selves?" She asked a little louder, causing Souseki, the mature twin sister of Suiseki, to blush. "Then we'll use it against them. Anything we want we can have with just a little... blackmailing." Her smirk grew wider.

"Look, my pranks are flawless! Understand? So you better not mess this up!" Gin spoke louder then she intended on. All the girls flinched and she was standing behind the nightstand, waiting for some boys to open the door. Suddenly, Hikaru came out from the closet. "What do you think you'redoing?" Gin asked getting pissed. "I gotta pee!" Hikaru exclaimed and continued, "I don't think I can stay in one place for that long. Not everyone has a blazer like you, Gin." She teased. Gin had a great come back but decided to go against it.

After Hikaru came back from the restroom, Bambi thought it would be funny to lock the restroom door from the outside, causing Hikaru to throw her body against the door every few seconds. After she was tired, Bambi went back to her place and hid…in the garage, which was the worst place ever!

`Oh how I wish Ryuga will be here. Just me and him together forever! Whooooo slow down girl!You sound like those corny girls you make fun of in the movies.' Bambi thought to herself as she hid under the spare tires Mrs. Hasama has.

Neptune was right by her, sitting in a weird position as she tried to sit comfortably, but to no avail. She just stayed sitting. Her eyes were gold when mischievous. `Oh Bao, I'm so going to get you!' she thought to herself as Bambi sneaks up on her. "Stop that! I know your eyes are gold so you're thinking something in your head. If you wanna get that boy of yours you better be prepared to chase him!" She said while drifting off to sleep. "By the way, wake me when it's operation time." Bambi leaned on some tires and went to sleep in a dreamless slumber. Neptune's eyes changed to purple, signaling that she's sad. Now it's just her here all alone. Well, not technically, but Bambi's asleep and it'll take a year to wake her up. Neptune sighed with frustration as she sat there hoping nothing bad will happen.

Jade and Rocky were sitting in the living room enjoying some T.V. while Anna was preparing some were soundless. They knew that the boys wouldn't make it on time so they just wanted to kill time. Once they hear a knock, they'll all go hide. Perfect plan,ay? "OMG, just say you love her already!" Anna exclaimed as she sat on the couch obviously watching a chick flick. The three girls nodded and hushed her.

Shiori, on the other hand, was having the time of her life in the back yard, sitting under a bush eating what seems to be a popsicle "Haha, once he comes I'll get him.I 'll make him pee on himself as he's running away begging for mercy!" She exclaimed as Mazi glared at her. "Will you shut up?! I mean we're here in the middle of the back yard all alone! Just us two! What happens if someone comes to us?" She asked scooting closer to the girl. The girl smirked. "I'll just leave you! I mean, what are you for anyway?!" she asked as she received a scared look from Mazi. "Just kidding Maz, you're my friend. I'll be there for ya!" She said hugging her friend. "Good, because I would have just thrown you instead." Mazi replied getting a scared look from Shiori.

Hikaru was going to the bathroom again, getting an annoyed look from Gin, Suiseki and Souseki. "JUST SIT!" They all commanded as she sat back down without arguing. Then it hit them, the front door made a creeping sound.

Jade and Rocky both went under the couch, and Anna went in the cabinets in the kitchen. They all got scared of the sudden voice and without farther ado, they were all hidden quite well if they might say so themselves.

Neptune woke Bambi up as she heard the door open. "WAKE UP!" She said as Bambi knocked some tires to the floor, making her to jump in the air and make a big noise. Then, she thought quickly on her feet. She handed Neptune her black cloth and both tried to get in it without hesitation. Then they heard footsteps coming in their direction from the kitchen, and a muffled voice, someone was speaking…but what were they saying? Bambi only hoped the best for Anna.

Anna was speechless as someone opened the door of the cabinet that she was hiding in .The person suddenly threw their hand in tee and got a glass. She sighed, thanking the heavens.

**Guys POV**

"Where is it!?" Kyoya asked as he went the other direction. "Hey wait up." He then ran up to the other guys and tripped on Tithi, "Boy, get your lazy ass up and start moving!" Kyoya scolded the younger boy and pulled him by his coller. "Yo-Yo, you're such a bully!" Tithi was on the verge of crying, "I wanna (SOB) go home (SOB) you're a big (SOB) bully!" He exclaimed as Gingka pulled Tithi away from Kyoya.

"Marik, where is your home?" asked Gingka, his stomach starting to growl. "I'M HUNGRY!" He continued which earned him a nod from Masamune."No joke men, I might just die!" He exclaimed as they were at the front door of the Hasama family's home.

"Now look, this is how it's going to work." Marik said as he sat on the floor by the sand. He picked up a little twig and started to draw what seemed to be a map of the house. "Kyoya, Gingka, and Yu will enter from the girls' room." he said as he looked at the three boys, then he continued to draw."Me and Kakeru will get in from the garage." he looked at Kakeru and smiled then continued "Zeo, Toby, and the rest will go through the front door. Now they will be in their room 'having fun' and we'll scare them!" He finished as they all nodded. "But I need Nile to throw these on the door." He finished while giving Nile frozen eggs.

"Why these?" He asked getting confused. "Because they'll think they are under attack." Marik explained as they all went to action. "But wait, I need food!" Gingka and Masamune said in unison. "I'll catch ya later! Kakeru, I'll get back to you ASAP!"

They all went inside.

Gingka, Kyoya, Yuu, and Marik went to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. "Here eat this." he said as he threw a can in Gingka's face and reached in for another one, that is, until he couldn't take it out. "Dude help me, someone's got my fucking hand!" Marik exclaimed as Anna sat up. Marik, Gingka and Kyoya looked terrified. "Uhh I don't think we were supposed to be in the kitchen. I'll go upstairs," Kyoya screamed as he took a run for it. Jade and Rocky held Gingka and Yuu.

Then Zeo and Toby went to the garage door. Apparently no one was listening to the plan, so they all went in different directions.

Zeo and Toby were met by Bambi and Neptune once they tried to make a run for it. Bambi threw a tire,which fit perfectly around Zeo, and Neptune extended her leg a little causing Toby to trip and enter a tire himself.

Then the rest all went to the girls' room, hoping to find something different. To their big mistake, all the girls jumped out and tied them all up, leaving only one boy untouched…Nile. Outside with Shiori and Mazi. "That oughta do it." Nile exclaimed as he went to go inside by the backyard. "That's the bes-' Mhhhhhhmmmhhh!" Nike was struggling to get out of Mazi's grip as Shiori tied him up.

They all gathered in the living room. All the boys were looking at the girls as if they're crazy.

"Let's see what dear older brother has to say." Hikaru said as she pried the duct tape off of Marik's mouth, causing him to cry out in pain. "You'll pay for this Hikaru!" He said as she put the tape back over his mouth. Hikaru giggled as she moved to Kyoya, caressing his cheek. "Aa poor little lion! No longer the king of the jungle I see." Kyoya glared at her and pushed her with his chest as she was poking it. And every boy the same. then Gin bought some of the makeup, let's just say the boys got knocked out and were having a makeover…as to how they look, we'll find out next chapter!


	4. Setting up the limos

Ok guys read and review :))

who belongs to who:

**Zeo and Toby go to FunnyghostXD: Suiseki and Souseki**

**Chris will go to TSwiftMFB-Lover: Maria**

**Da Xiang Wang will go to Lavender-Rose-of-Faith**

**Ryuga, Keleru will go to MaziMe: Mazi and Bambi**

**King, Masamune, Chi-yun, Dynamis, and Yuki will go to zzaa24: Belle, Jade, Rocky, Anna, and Shiori**

**Bao will go to CrimsonNeptune: Neptune Ocean**

**Tsubasa will go to Tiger-demon-of-light**

**And a new guest: Jacklyn Jackson (Could you tell us who you want him for?!)**

* * *

Chapter 4-

Kyoya stood still as she looked at himself in the mirror. He had blue eye shadow and red lipstick smeared on his lips. His lips would have come out perfectly if he hadn't decided to take out his fang. Then came the _fake_ mole on his right cheek, and let's not forget the SPARKLES! His whole face was sparkly!

Marik stood next to him. He had green eye shadow, pink lipstick, and a fake earring.

Nile stood there laughing at his fellow males. Hey if you can't see how you look then it's no biggy! Right?! NO! Nile was the funniest one in the group! His whole face had been played with. He had dark blush, purple eye shadow, fake eyelashes, and blue lipstick.

Then there was Kenta and Yu... Kenta had yellow eye liner and lipstick, and blue fake eye lashes. Yu stood by him with green straightened hair, blue contacts, lime green eye shadow and blood red lipstick.

Zeo and Toby stood side by side looking horrified. Zeo had brown lipstick and green eye shadow. Toby had pink eyeliner and lipstick.

Benkei looked horrible because he was moving while they applied the cosmetics on him. Therefore, they resorted to just smearing red all over his face, so he truly looked like a bull!

DING DONG!

"OMG!" Hikaru screeched. "My dad is here to pick us up!" Hikaru then went over to the boys and pulled the rope away, releasing them. Before Hikaru could open the door, Kyoya jumped her and started to smear his hands over the cosmetics on his face. He then put his hands on Hikaru, who was struggling to get his lean body off of her.

"REALLY GIN!?" Hikaru called, "FLAWLESS?" Hikaru screamed as she was finally let out of Kyoya's grasp. "I never said what will happen next." Gin said matter-of-factly. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Come on girls! Get in the limos." Hikaru's dad shouted as the girls rushed to get ready. "Dad we need to get ready!" Hikaru shouted as the girls went in the bathroom to get cleaned up.

They hurriedly brushed their hair, dressed up, and cleaned their faces. After thirty minutes, the girls rushed down the stairs.

"Ok." Hikaru's dad announced."Hikaru, Kyoya, and Gin in limo one!" He said and the three went to the limo and drove off.

"Then it's Yu, Kenta, and Benkei!" The three boys got in the second limo and drove off.

"Next Zeo Toby, Suiseki and Souseki" he announced. The four ran over to the limo and drove off. "Maria, Chris, Bambi, Mazi." he announced and the four went in the limo and drove off, following the rest. "Now for this limo we'll need: Belle, Jade, Rocky, Anna, and Shiori." He said but before the limo could drive off, he finished with: "King and Masamune." Once they arrived and entered, the limo drove off.

Hikaru's dad sighed and ruffled the piece of paper. He continued. "Tsubasa, Bao. Go along." He sighed. "Now it's just us." He said. "Me, Madoka's dad, Nile and Marik." He said and they got in the limo. Madoka, Kakeru and Gingka came running. Once they saw the empty limo, they hurriedly got in and left.

"Ok now." Hikaru's dad said through the microphone. "This will be a four day trip." he started, "Apparently they just gave us the right map." He finished and pulled out a paper. "For the next few days we will be stopping and taking in people." he stopped talking and ruffled through some more papers and looked at them. "Now, we will be going directly to China. Once we're there, we can have a few hours to see each other and we will only use the bathroom there." He said. (Poor Hikaru.) "Once we're at our destination, we'll speed then." He finished "Oh and if you want to reach anyone, just press the microphone button and pick which limo you want." he told them, motioning to the correct button.

Beep beep- "Yes?" Hikaru's dad questioned as his daughter's voice came over the microphone. "Dad I wanna use the bathroom!" Hikaru whined as she was leaning on Kyoya to get to the microphone.

`This is going to be a long trip' Hikaru's dad thought with a long suffering sigh.

* * *

TRUST ME, IT'S SUPOSE TO BE CONFUSING, THAT'S WHAT IM AMING FOR! THE LAST CHAPTER WILL CLARE EVERYTHING UP! THIS CHAPTER WAS MORE OF A FILLER!

**so guys?! Pleas review so ill update! How about I explained the story so far ay?!**

**:::: the girls went over to shopping for dress so they could use them for the ball, once they arrived home they watched movies and stayed all night. **

**The next day:::**** boys were shopping to get third tux-is and had a little `Fun' once they arrived home, Marik told she crew his little sister was having another sleep over. With all the other girls. **

**Few hours later::::: the boys were meet with the girls putting cosmetics on there faces, once the day light had come on, they started to rush in there assigned limos and drove off to their destinations. **

**NEXT TIME:::: We will be taking times knowing how each and every limo had their `Fun' with the people sitting by them!**


	5. Limos 'fun' part 1!

Here it is guys! We'll have a total of 12 limos! But for now I'm only revealing the first9!

LIMO 1::Hikaru, Kyoya, and Gin

LIMO 2::Yu, Kenta, and Benkei

LIMO 3:: Zeo, Toby, Suiseki and Souseki

LIMO 4::Maria, Chris, Bambi, Mazi

LIMO 5::Belle, Jade, Rocky, Anna, and Shiori..King and Masamune

LIMO 6::Tsubasa, Bao

LIMO 7::Hikaru's dad, Madoka's dad, Nile and Marik.

LIMO 8::Madoka, Kakeru and Gingka

LIMO 9::Ninel, Da Xiang, Maribel and Aguma.

* * *

LIMO NUMBER 1::

"Stop fidgeting!" Kyoya half whispered half yelled. "I can't, I gotta use the bathroom!" She whined. Kyoya sighed. "Look if you really want to use the bathroom," He stopped and smirked, "Then go pee under that bush!" He pointed. Hikaru's face drained of all color. "You know I can't pee like that!" Hikaru smacked Kyoya. "Then stop moving!" Kyoya replied as Gin threw water on them. "Stop arguing!" She hissed.

Kyoya looked pleased as Gin threw water on his face. The cosmetics had finally been removed from his face! Hikaru on the other hand? She was moving around even more then she was before. "Now I can't stop!" She whispered. Kyoya sighed. "Look Mister I-Can-Hold-My-Pee-Longer-Than-You-Can, I have a tiny bladder, so I gotta use the bathroom!" She hollered in Kyoya's ear. Kyoya growled as he stopped the limo and pulled Hikaru out holding a bottle of water in his other hand. "Look, the other limos won't catch up to us if you hurry." Kyoya explained. Hikaru looked scared. "Don't you know how to pee like that?" He asked and when Hikaru didn't say a word, he explained, "Look you bend your knees and then you pee. Be careful not to get yourself wet." He demonstrated the movement and once she got the hang of it, he left for two minutes. "Ready to go now?" He asked when he came back and she nodded. "Good!" he whispered.

Little did they know that Gin was video taping the whole scene. If they only knew this was not her first time video taping something private!

LIMO NUMBER 2::

"Hey Kenchi!" Yu screamed as Kenta flipped through the channels on the portable T.V they had installed just for the kids. "Let's watch something else!" He whined. Benkei looked bored so he grabbed the remote controller from Kenta and flipped through some channels.

None of the channels looked interesting. He was about to stop flipping through the channels but decided that one channel won't hurt, right? WRONG! He stopped on a channel only to see a girl wearing skimpy blue lacy lingerie staring at some dude who looked about twenty. Yuu and Kenta looked at the woman and then to Benkei with an eyebrow raised._"I just love your hard abs_." the women on screen said. The man then picked her up and put her softly on the bed. He started to take off her shirt and suck on her breasts~_ "Ohhh that feels so good!" _She whined and gasped. The three boys gaped at the scene before them. Just then, Hikaru'sdad's voice came through the microphone and the three boys hurriedly changed the channel.

"Yes sir?" Benkei asked. "We're almost ready to stop in China." He announced. The three boys sighed and looked at each other. "What do you think that was?" Kenta asked as Yu shrugged. "I think it's called porn." Benkei stated "I asked Kyoya what it was once but he only blushed and didn't say anything." Benkei then smirked and got an idea.

LIMO 3::

"So...?" Zeo asked as the limo took a left turn and continued, "H-How are you?" He asked looking directly at Souseki, who blushed. "I-I'm good, you?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation going. "Peachy." He replied. Toby looked at the two sitting by each other, then promptly burst out laughing, causing Suiseki to lean to the right. "Can you please get off me?" She asked nicely, making Toby blush because he realized he was leaning on her. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to!" he exclaimed and continued, "It's just that Zeo loves~" Before Toby could continue, Benkei's voice was heard from the microphone. Zeo had his hand on the speaker the moment they took a left turn. "Benkei!" Kenta screamed as the two girls looked at Zeo."You like Benkei?" Suiseki asked, feeling sorry for her younger sister.

"WHAT?!" Zeo screamed, causing birds to fly off a nearby tree."I AM NOT GAY!" He shouted, causing Toby to chuckle. "Benkei stop this is not Yo-Yo's limo!" Yuu whined. Zeo glared at the microphone. "Listen you!" He screamed, "I do not like Benkei! I have a crush on a girl!" He said as a matter of fact through the microphone and closed the connection.

"You like a girl?" Souseki asked. Zeo blushed and threw Toby a dirty look while Toby whistled innocently.

LIMO 4::

"So, can we do this?" asked Mazi, holding her phone in a death grip. "Yes, just don't mess up!" Chris ordered. Bambi looked at him in confusion. "Ok but why?" she asked as Chris smacked his forehead. "I've already been through this!" He glared at Bambi who showed no emotion. "Well, who can understand you?" she asked as Maria glared at her. "She does have a point there." Mazi mumbled in grudging agreement. "Really dude!" Bambi said then offered, "Just clear your throat!"

"That's just how my voice is!" Chris scream at the pair. "Are you sure?" Bambi asked. "Ya maybe you ate something sweet? Or sour?" Mazi asked. Chris smacked his face harder. Maria then put her hand on Chris' back and rubbed it gently. "If they don't help, I'll help you." she said. "Thanks," Chris whispered as Mazi and Bambi were conversing about Chris' voice.

LIMO 5::

Belle giggled as Jade and Rocky were drawing on King's and Masamune's faces. The cosmetics were removed and instead their faces resembled a clown's.

Anna and Shiori were having fun video taping there road trip. Just then, King woke up and looked at Anna. "What are you staring at?" King asked as Anna giggled, prompting laughter to bubble up from the rest of the limo. "Are we there yet?" King whined and Belle sighed. "No!" she snapped, "just a few more hours." She finished with a slight apologetic tone to her voice and opened the limo window. She then leaned out and let her hair billow behind her. "You better get back in." King offered. The girl did as she was told and King pushed her away from the window so he could do the same thing she was previously doing. "Oh no you don't!" Bella exclaimed playfully, pushing King out the limo.

LIMO 6::

"This is really peaceful." Tsunasa said, turning a page in his favorite book. Bao shrugged. "I've seen better." He whispered. "So who are you taking out?" Tsubasa asked and Bao looked out the window, shrugging. "I'm still looking for someone." He said "But I'm pretty sure you don't have one either." Bao finished. Tsubasa shrugged "I'm sure I can dance with-" He looked out the window to see King sprinting. "KING!" Tsubasa said loudly, causing Bao to look confused. "You're going out with a boy?" He asked as Tsubasa told the limo driver to stop driving so they could bring him in.

"Ohh now I get it." Bao said to himself as Tsubasa nodded. "What are you doing here?" Tsubasa asked. "Belle pushed me out the window." King explained. Tsubasa and Bao sighed heavily.

LIMO 7::

"Dad I don't feel comfortanle sitting by you." Marik said as his dad was now leaning against the window and rubbing his temples. "Shut up." His dad replied wearily. "Dad, all I'm saying is there are four empty limos. Can Nile and I get in one?" Marik asked as Nile nodded quickly in agreement.

"Once we sop in china we can change limos." His dad replied. "Do you mean stop?" Marik asked as his dad shrugged. "I don't know." Nile began,"but I think your dad has a hangover." Nile said with a grin. "He did." Marik said. "Or more like still does." he said with a snort. Nile and Marik looked at Madoka's dad, who was snoring with his head against the window. They both sighed.

LIMO 8::

"Thanks for hiding me." Gingka thanked Madoka as they took a left turn and Kakeru was now being smashed between the two love birds. "Can you two just get this over with?" Kakeru asked and they both looked confused. "Excuse us?" They said in unison. Kakeru got up and sat across from them,."Now," Kakeru started, "Let's get this done with." He said with a smirk. They both looked confused. "KISS!" He explained. They both blushed and turned away from each other, causing the limo to fall into silence for the rest of the trip.

CHINA::

Ninel, Da Xiang, Maribel and Aguma were standing by the bus stop. It had been more than three hours and the limos were still not here. Da Xiang noticed Ninel sighing and said reassuringly, "It's gonna be fast. Trust me" He then rubbed her back.

Maribel and Aguma were too busy to notice them talking as Aguma was looking at the stars and Maribel was looking at him. "This is boring." Maribel finally said. They all looked at her and nodded.

BEEP BEEP!

"Oh look, they're here!" Maribel said. They all got their luggage and headed for the empty limo.

"So we just wait?" Aguma asked. They all nodded, and noticed something was beeping by Maribel's side. She giggled and pressed the microphone button. "Maribel here, who's talking?" She asked, and the other end started to talk, "Is Kyoya with you?" Benkei's voice asked heatedly. "No." She finished and sighed, "We'll get through this." Da Xiang said.

LIMO 7::

"Dad Nile and I are switching limos." Marik whispered and his dad shrugged. They left for limo 10.

LIMO 1::

"So do you still need to use the bathroom?" Kyoya asked as Hikaru was shaking violently. "I drank too much water!" Hikaru said, and Kyoga sighed. He opened the door for her to go use the bathroom. "Can you take me there?" She asked as Kyoya sighed and took her hand in his. They were about to leave when Benkei's voice rang in the limo.

"Kyoya, are you there?" Kyoya looked surprised. "Let's not say a word." he whispered to Hikaru and Gin, who smirked. "Yes he's here." Gin spoke up with a large smile. Kyoya gave her a death glare and answered with a sigh, "Yes?" He asked,looking annoyed. "Do you know that porn is a sex tape?"Benkei asked as Hikaru stared at Kyoya. "I already knew that!" He whispered but failed miserably. "Yeah? Is that why you didn't want to tell me?" He asked as Kyoya blushed. "But you didn't want to think of it last time, please just tell me!" He pleaded but Kyoya just smirked and pulled Hikaru to the bathroom.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA well guys?! This is kingdoms oathkeeper here! Please review :)) the next chapter will also be written by me and it will be the night. So review! And peace! :))**

**befor you guys review I wanted to say; In the ball chapter, ill explained how the occs look like, I want it to be a surprise for everyone :)) so in the next chapter ill for use more on Limo 9, and 11, since they will be new :)) so pleas review now :)**


	6. Limos 'fun' part 2

Here it is guys! We'll have a total of 12 limos! But for now I'm only revealing the first 11

LIMO 1::Hikaru, Kyoya, and Gin

LIMO 2::Yu, Kenta, and Benkei

LIMO 3:: Zeo, Toby, Suiseki and Souseki

LIMO 4::Maria, Chris, Bambi, Mazi

LIMO 5::Belle, Jade, Rocky, Anna, and Shiori, Masamune

LIMO 6::Tsubasa, Bao, King

LIMO 7::Hikaru's dad, Madoka's dad

LIMO 8::Madoka, Kakeru and Gingka

LIMO 9::Ninel, Da Xiang, Maribel and Aguma.

LIMO 10:: Nile and Marik

LIMO11:: Julian Wales, and Sophie, Jacklyn

Guest: SURE I'LL ADD DAMIAN HART!

LIMO 9::

"We'll get through this." Da Xiang repeated for the hundredth time, making Ninel sigh heavily. "How?" She asked as she blew some air upwards, making her bangs fly. Da Xiang patted her back sympathetically and looked at Aguma, who nodded. "I have a question." Da Xiang asked Ninel. Ninel looked at him, signaling him to continue. "I know a way to make this easy for you Ninel." Da Xiang said, she sighed and asked how. "Be my date for the ball?" He asked and Ninel nodded her head. Da Xiang looked at Aguma and nodded towards Maribel.

"Maribel, do you want to accompany me to the ball?" He asked and she nodded. "See everything will get better!" Da Xiang assured them brightly. Ninel sighed and sunk down in her seat. "This will take forever!" she said with sorrow. "Everything is just wrong!" She added. "Why, all of a sudden, do they throw a ball just for someone who saved the world form utter darkness!?" Ninel asked as she took a big breath. Da Xiang looked scared as she was getting angry. Ninel corrected her posture and looked to her date's side. "What?" She asked as Da Xiang waved.

"Why are you so against this?" Aguma asked,referring to the ball. "I don't know." Ninel stated thoughtfully as she ran her hand through her soft hair. "Just enjoy it!" Da Xiang suggested, gaining a bored look from Maribel "You have got to get a different saying, dude." She said as she pulled a waterbottle out of the cooler and drank some.

"Because it's a special day for me." Ninel said to her self

LIMO 10::

"So who are you taking?" Nile asked Marik. Marik looked at him cluelessly. "I honestly don't know…maybe I'll just dance with my sister. Yeah, she's okay." Marik said, earning a chuckle from the Egyptian. "Like you have someone!" Marik interrupted. "I honestly don't have anyone." He stated, feeling his pride wash away. Marik hummed. "Well I'm sure Hikaru won't mind dancing with you for a little while." He said. Nile shrugged. "Should be nice." Marik smirked. "Let me ask if she'll say yes." He reached over and pressed the microphone button.

"Hello?" Hikaru asked timidly. Marik smiled and started to talk. "Hey sis! Nile and I don't have anyone to dance with." Marik explained. "Do you mind dancing with us?" He asked. Hikaru rubbed her eyes tiredly and answered "Sure" with a yawn. "Nile too." She added. "Now go to sleep." She said irritably. "Good night sis." he said brightly before cutting the line. "Well we have a date!" Marik punched the roof and then realization hit him! "Wait, I'll only dance with my sis. Shec an be your date!" He stated. Nile chuckled and laid on his seat. Marik copied him, pulling a blanket and pillow from underneath the both got comfortable and went to sleep.

LIMO 8::

"I'm too tired." Madoka whispered to Gingka, who was starting at Kakeru. "Just lay down and go to sleep." he suggested. Madoka nodded and did what she was told. Gingka looked bored so he decided to pick on Kakeru, who was sleeping peacefully. "psst." Gingka hissed to the sleeping green head. Kakeru stirred and woke up. "What!?" He asked as he lazily opened an eye. Gingka smirked widely. "You're as stubborn as your brother." He said mischievously. Kakeru shot up and glared at his enemy. "What do you want?" He asked. Gingka pointed at Madoka. "I want to sleep." He explained. Kakeru glared at him and turned back around to go to sleep, not caring about what Gingka was referring to. "But I can't sleep here!" He whispered miserably.

LIMO 7::

"That was really childish of us." Hikaru's dad said feeling ashamed. Madoka's dad agreed. "Uhh, let's just sleep." He said, on his way to another hangover. "I'm really tired, too." Madoka's dad said. They both nodded and went to sleep. "Just one day left." they muttered in unison before going to bed.

LIMO 3::

"Zeo, I'm tired." Souseki stage whispered while rubbing her eyes cutely. "Just sleep here." he suggested, pulling her pillow on his lap. He gently pulled her back so she was laying downand she was soon fully asleep. "Thanks." she mumbled before entering a blissful slumber. Zeo watched her sleep, occasionally running his hands through her hair.

Suiseki looked at Toby, who laughed nervously. "If you want?" He offered. Suiseki nodded and did the same thing her younger sister did. Toby was blushing furiously as he started to play with her hair. "Hey Suiseki." Toby started. She only stirred in response. "Do you want to be my date?" He asked smiled in her sleep and nodded. He sighed and continued playing with her hair as Suiseki snuggled closer.

"Hey." Zeo whispered. Souseki looked at him in mild irritation for disturbing her sleep. "Do you want to be my date?" He asked and she smiled and turned around to face his body, going back to sleep. Zeo smiled softly, knowing that that was her way of saying yes. He also fell asleep just minutes later, Toby following along quickly.

LIMO 1::

"Kyoya, can I have your pillow?" Hikaru asked as Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "I don't have one." she explained. Kyoya nodded and gave her his pillow. "Can I have your blanket too?" She giggled. Kyoya sighed and gave it to her. "How did she go to sleep?" Kyoya asked, referring to Gin. Hikaru shrugged. "Hey Hikaru." Kyoya asked. "I'm not giving you anything just in case you ask." Hikaru cut him off, giggling. Kyoya chuckled. "No, do you want to dance with me at the ball?" Hikaru smirked. "Only if you let me sleep." She said. Kyoya was gonna say something but she beat him to it. "I want my pillow to be your chest and my blanket on me!" She said. "So you want to sleep in me?" He asked getting a blush from Hikaru. "Fine." He said, getting ready to sleep. He reclaimed the pillow from Hikaru and went to sleep with Hikaru on top of him. Feeling relaxed, he then started to snore softly.

LIMO 6::

"How do we sleep?" King asked. Bao shrugged and crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Tsubasa did the same. "You guys are creepy." King said. He leaned on the window and went to sleep.

LIMO 2::

Everyone inside limo 2 were sleeping soundlessly. Benkei had his feet on the window and Kenta was on the floor. Yu was sleeping on the seat. The TV was on the same channel as the porn.

LIMO 4::

Bambi and Mazi were sleeping on the same seat. Though the girls were leaning on each other's backs. Chris looked irritated. "They're not doing the plan!" He said. Maria giggled and rubbed his back. "Hey, everything will be fine!" She said while fiddling with some buttons on the side of the door. "You might want to stop that." Chris suggested. Before he could move her hand, the limo's roof opened, revealing the night sky's shining stars. Maria looked at it in awe. "It's beautiful." She stated in incredulous wonder. Chris looked at her and smiled. "You're more beautiful." He said. Maria looked at him and, before she knew it, Chris got closer to her and put his hands on her cheeks. Cupping her face, he got closer and patiently kissed her soft moist lips. Once they pulled back, Maria blushed and Chris looked happy. "Will you be my girlfriend?' He asked. Maria nodded and they hugged. Bambi and Mazi clapped for them. Mazi was holding her phone taking pictures and posting them online. "Told you it would work." Bambi stated. Chris looked puzzled. "We wanted you two to get together so we just had to play Cupid." Mazi explained. Chris thanked her and kissed her on the cheek.

LIMO 5::

Belle, Jade and Rocky were sleeping on each other's backs. Belle was in the middle, Jade on her right side and Rocky on her left side. They were sound asleep.

Anna and Shiori were sleeping on each side of Masamune, of course he was in the middle. They were all asleep.

AMERICA::

"Come on." Jacklyn whined as she was jumping on the bench. "Stop jumping." Julian snapped. "Or I'll push you out of the limo." He stated. Jacklyn stopped jumping and sat by them. Julian was staring at the sky, admiring its shining stars.

"Hey, Soph." Wales called and she turned to look at him "Ya?" She asked. "Do you want to be my date for the ball?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. Just then, Julian sprang up from the bench as he saw the limo coming their way. Once the limo pulled up in front of them, they all entered.

LIMO 7::

Madoka's dad stretched and pressed the microphone button for all the limos and sighed. "We'll be closing out our journey soon. We're just stopping in America to get the 11 limos full. Just one more day, guys…one more day." Madoka's dad stated. "Next stop, Washington D.C." He said as he shut the microphone off and went back to sleep.

LIMO 11::

"Wow, just one day left." Wales said,reaching up and grabbing his pillow. Julian sighed as Jacklyn went to sleep. "Yes I can't wait." He said dryly.

**well? This chappi****e**** is also done by me: ****Kingdom's****Oathkeeper ****AKA: Fatema! Well?! Was this good?! ****Please**** review :)) and hey guys, ****I ****have some questions to ask y'all::**

**1: REN wants to do a story with me, a ****collab****, I said I'll only do it if ****you ****guys want to read it?**

**a: yes**

**b: no**

**c: ****maybe**

**2: should I end the limo chapters ****in ****the next chapter?**

**a: yes**

**b: no**

**3: should REN ****write ****the next chapter ****or should F****atema?**

**a: ren**

**b: Fatema**

**well ****please**** answer the question****s**** and REN ****or I ****will update soon :D**


	7. Suspicious?

**Fatema: REN put this chapter in my hands and I literally deleted it :( but then I fixed it and sent it to REN to do more stuff to it :))**

**ren: yes and now I give you the chapter in nightmare at the ball :)!**

"Are you sure this will work?" Dynamis asked walking through the woods. Neptune nodded and impatiently brushed a hanging vine out of his path."I'm sure of it." She said coming across a beautiful lake and carefully navigating its edges. "But we have no evidence." Dynamis said hitting a tree trunk in frustration. "Trust me." She said and stopped abruptly. "See there's the ball." Neptune smiled. Dynamis looked around the ocean and sighed. "I don't see anything." He said. Neptune face palmed and then looked around. "And that's the boom." she stated and pulled out a bundle of wires. "See they wanted to blow up the place." Neptune fished out more wires, doubling the amount in her hand. Dynamis gasped and looked at her. "How did you know?" Neptune put her index finger on her chin and started to rub it in mock thoughtfulness. "You see, Ninel…" she began pacing around. "Thought something was off, so I tailed her and I thought she was right." She said taking a deep breath. "But once I started to think on it, it made absolutely no sense." She moved away from the lake to stand behind a large tree.

"Dy, would you please hit that trunk?" She asked pointing to the ground .Dynamis nodded and smashed the trunk. "See it's just a circuit." She stated and pulled out her phone. "What are you doing?" Dynamis asked, making Neptune sigh in exasperation. "I'm taking a picture to give to Ninel." she stated and took a picture. "She needs to tell the others as soon as possible." Neptune stated grimly.

"No we go to the ball and take some evidence with us to show them." Neptune said walking back towards the lake.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" A dark figure asked skeptically. "Yes, just make sure you have my exit clear so once we have all the legendary bladers in we'll get it done and move on." The boss said, thoroughly enjoying his glass of wine. "To think last year I couldn't do this." he said chuckling. "I'm an evil genius." The boss said with a sinister smile. "Ya but sir- how will we move the innocent people out of the way?" The dark figure asked, beginning to doubt this so called flawless plan his boss had come up with. "We just do nothing." He said calmly. "We make sure that we have all the people in the ballroom and then we act on our plan." The boss said with a smirk.

"A year's worth of work better pay off." He picked up his wine and swirled it slowly in the glass, chuckling darkly to himself. The dark figure came closer and frowned. "Master, Ryuga won't help us.' The figure said and the boss chuckled. "Who needs him?" He asked rhetorically, taking a sip of his wine.

* * *

"Yes." Ninel said at the other end of the phone. "Yes and I took a picture. I'll send it to you as soon as we're done investigating." Neptune said into the phone. "Yes." Ninel whispered. "Ok well just don't go anywhere near the glass in the to stay close to someone. And once I have more evidence I'll call the group's leader." Neptune suggested and ended the phone call.

"What now?" Dynamis asked and Neptune shrugged. "Time to investigate inside the ball." Neptune smirked and her eyes turned purple. "Once we get in we'll split up and look for other suspicious stuff." Neptune suggested and entered the elevator with Dynamis in tow.

"The ball is under water?" Dynamis asked incredulously and Neptune smirked.

**r and r guys! **

**WHO EVER GAVE ME AN OCC TO PUT IN MY STORY HAVE TO SEND ME A DRESS AND COLOR IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT HER IN THE LAST CHAPTER! So send a pm to me or fatema and give us the dress color and hairstyle with cloths and accessories! **


	8. Plan in order part 1

**Finally! An update! Well some of you guys gave me the dresses and stuff, but some didn't... So I had fatema give me a few from her _stuff_... ya _stuff_! So thank fatema for the dresses! It took me four days to convince her to give me them! So please just say this in your review: "Thank you fatema!" That's actually part of the bet, so you HAVE TO SAY IT!**

**read/review/follow/favorite!**

The day had arrived and the girls were almost ready to leave. The guys had already left and were probably sitting there drinking the refreshments and doing nothing. The girls arrived at the ball in a few minutes.

The girls were divided into the five limos so their dresses wouldn't get damaged, as the girls put it.

"Ok well I'll go see Kyoya first." Hikaru announced. Madoka nodded. "I'll see Gingka." Madoka declared, Sophi blushed, "I'll meet Wales." she whispered and Madoka smiled. "I can't wait!" She announced and they all smiled. The limo stopped gracefully and the butler opened the door, letting them out.

Hikaru got out wearing her Sweetheart neckline with rhinestone spaghetti straps and neckline trim, A.B.. rhinestone detail on bust, gold and matching sequin bodice with tulle full mermaid skirt with train.

Sophi came out wearing her Classic styling. A stunning beaded prom dress with a ruched bodice featuring a sweetheart neckline and open back. The floor length skirt flares at the hip with a small train that completed the look.

Madoka came out wearing a dazzlingly bright, beautiful, long, sexy dress in colorful jersey fabric with sparkling jewels on the single strap that wraps around to frame the sexy open back. Cut out sides, a ruched sweetheart bodice, and a long glamorous train gave this amazing one shoulder evening gown a ravishing look that will land you on everyone's best dressed list.

Madoka, Hikaru, and Sophi went over to the little underwater elevator, it was probably water proof.

Once they entered the underwater ballroom, they all gasped at the sight that lied before them.

The underwater ballroom stood long, with chairs and tables, lavender mixing stunningly with the color of the ocean and the moon shone brightly. Mixing an amazing shade of blue in the room, the chairs were decorated with a baby blue sash and a bow to accompany the sash. Some blue irises stood fresh in the middle of the table, bringing the blue themed dance together.

Their eyes darted to the thick glass that was safe in place. It's reflection was amazing, fish swam here and there, some with their mothers, some with both parents. Once they entered the ball room, they gasped again. There stood two sets of stairs from each side of the circular room; stairs on the left and stairs on the right. The stairs had a few blue iris pedals scattered here and there, making the stairs look beautiful in perspective. Once they went up the stairs, they all looked puzzled. There was nothing but the dance floor and the view of the ocean. They all made their way to the cafeteria.

It looked nothing like a cafeteria should, but more like a five star restaurant. Everything was the shade of the moon, white! The tables, the chairs, the plates. In the middle of the table, there stood one tall white orchid. The floor was glass itself, enhancing the view of the sand. Everyone gasped as a few fish started to hit the glass, but nothing happened…nothing at all.

The place was beyond amazing. It was like a fantasy.

Hikaru pulled the girls back to the dance floor. They spotted their dates and headed over to them.

Meanwhile, Maria was having an anxiety attack. She was wearing a dark purple tank top gown with a light purple, bejeweled bodice that spiked onto the long skirt. Underneath the dress, there was a sparkly purple petticoat showing. Around her shoulders, she wore a sea green shrug, and she woredark green heels. The whole dress was purple. Her hair was curled and tied with a barrette. Makeup was added a little; she used violet eye shadow, light pink blush and glossy pink lipstick.

The accessories were her favorite necklace, which had the shape of a little butterfly and a crystal bracelet on her left and right wrist.

Souseki was sitting right by her wearing this short dress featuring a pleated surplice strapless bodice with sparkling sequin accents accentuating the waist line. A unique gathered skirt with a high low hem that was fun and flirty giving this strapless dress a look you're sure to love.

Her sister, Suiseki, was wearing a long dress for prom or formals featuring a low cut V-neckline and thin straps crossing the open back. The silky long sequin skirt flowed fluidly to the floor in a luxurious silk fabric with a small train.

They smiled as the limo came to a stop. "It's time girls! Let's get our men and dance!" Suiseki announced. The door opened and they went over to the dance floor.

Belle, Jade, Rocky, Anna, and Shiori were sitting in the third limo.

Belle was wearing a dress featuring a ruched sweetheart bodice that could be worn with or without the spaghetti straps. This short dress featured a layered A-line skirt with a loose fit. The whole color was white. Her hair was curled and left loose.

Jade, sitting by Belle, was wearing a kaleidoscope of colorful beadwork and sequins to create a sensational design on this sexy baby doll dress. A stunning lace up short party dress featuring a strapless sweetheart neckline and drop waist on the corset style bodice and a layered sheer black skirt that was flirty and fun. Jade's hair was curled, but they were all pulled up in a bun.

Rocky was sitting right in front of her wearing a short sleeveless lace cocktail dress in the color of green going to her knees. Her hair was waved up and pulled in a braid, some strands left out to frame her face.

Anna was sitting by Rocky, wearing a dress featuring a ruched strapless bodice and a short skirt with layers of long ruffles cascading down the back. A strapless short dress in the color of green. Her hair was just stringent and left loose.

Shiori was sitting by her wearing a flirtatious baby doll dress with a short ball gown style skirt that completed the look with stunning layers of voluminous tulle fabric that was full and fabulous. This extraordinary short one shoulder dress was in the color of baby blue. Her hair was just pulled in a bun.

The limo also stopped, the door opened, and the girls entered. They found their boys and went dancing.

Ninel, Maribel, Bambi, and Mazi occupied the fourth limo.

The eighteen year old Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager wore a light orange strapless formal mermaid gown that reached to her ankles. The bodice of the dress was an elongated ruched design and was encrusted with vermilion and gold colored beads on the top portion of the bodice only. As for the skirt of the light orange, it was a mermaid styled skirt with light orange tulle on the bottom of the dress. The light orange colored dress had a vermillion colored silk sash wrapped around her waist and a small bow tied in the back. There was also a gold floral brooch on the center on the sash. Maribel tended to wear a pair of wrist length silk light orange colored gloves and a pair of 5 1/2 inch gold colored Christian Louboutin peep toepumps. As for jewelry, Maribel wore a 24 karat gold necklace with a tiger lily brooch on it.

Maribel had her raven colored hair in side curls just like Ninel, but the curls hung on the right side instead of the left. Tiger lily hair accessoriesadorned the older teenager's hair.

The eighteen year old Russian-Spaniard wore a pale ice blue strapless formal ballroom gown that reached to her ankles. The bodice of the dress wasin shape of a sweetheart design and encrusted with white diamonds on the top portion of the bodice only. As for the skirt of the pale blue, it was a tiered skirt with three layers. There was also a white sash wrapped around her waist with a white snowflake brooch on the center of the sash. Nineltended to wear wrist length pale ice blue laced gloves and a pair of silver 3 inch Christian Louboutin pumps. As for jewelry, Ninel simply wore a pair of white diamond snowflake stud earrings and a silver necklace with a white diamond snowflake on it.

Ninel had black sew-in hair extensions to make her hair longer and fuller. With the extensions, the length of her hair was now shoulder length. As for the hairstyle itself, Ninel had her raven colored hair in side curls (the curls on the left side). She wore a white rose hair accessory on the left side.

Bambi was sitting by Mazi wearing a high low sequin dress mixing the chic sexy style of a strapless cocktail dress with the glamour of a formal gown. Swirling sequin accents on the bust and pencil skirt added a touch of sparkle to this strapless prom dress and the layered overlay that was short in the front and long in the back added to the drama. In the color of light purple. Her hair was curled and pulled up.

"Girls, you know the plan." Ninel made sure, and the girls nodded and smiled.

Mazi was wearing a strapless prom gown in a flattering style in soft-flowing chiffon available in green. Her hair was pulled up with glitter.

Once they entered the ball, they went over to their guys.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was dancing with Nile to a slow song, her hands were around his neck while his hands were at her waist.

"I don't know how to ask her." Nile admitted and Hikaru giggled. "Just tell me who she is!" Hikaru pleaded but Nile shook his head. "Fine. She's that girl sitting over there. I think her name is Hazal." Nile said, swirling Hikaru. "Then let me ask her out for you." Hikaru whispered and Nile chuckled."What will I do?" He asked. "Just follow-" Hikaru was cut off by Nile. Kyoya had just tapped his shoulder, seeming annoyed.

"Can I take _my date_ now?" He asked. Nile chuckled and pulled Hikaru closer. "Just a little more." He added before pushing Kyoya away. "I'll go ask her and tell her that you want to dance." Hikaru said. "Simple as that." She stated and Nile nodded. Marik had just arrived and he tapped his shoulder and took Hikaru.

"Hey sis." Marik began, "We're about to start the plan." He whispered. "Once we go to the cafeteria, we take all the people out and hurry back here." he said. Kyoya had just cut back in, tapping Marik's shoulder, just itching to dance with Hikaru.

"Can I please dance with my date?" he asked fuming. Marik nodded and headed over to the snack area.

"Finally, I have you." Kyoya said, setting his arms on her small waist. "Where did Nile go?" He asked, looking behind Hikaru's date. "Ask a girl called Hazal out." She said giggling. Kyoya nodded and twirled Hikaru.

Meanwhile, Bambi and Mazi were just sitting down and talking, before Kekeru came in. "Hey Mazi, do you wanna dance?" He asked, pulling on his tie for some air. She nodded and took his hand. Bambi sighed and took the last biscuit.

"Do you want to dance?" A rough voice asked. Bambi turned around and gasped. "Do you or do you not?" He asked, getting annoyed. "y-Yes." Bambi stuttered and Ryuga sighed. "I'll be nice and offer to bring you punch if you just help me gloat around Gingka." He added and Bambi nodded. The two went over to dance by Madoka and Gingka.

"Madoka, do you wanna get something to eat?" Gingka asked, dancing with Madoka. She smiled and nodded, moving away from Ryuga and Bambi.

Jade was with Masamune, eating.

Rocky was with Chi-yun, dancing.

Anna was with Dynamis and Shiori with Yuki. They were both dancing together.

King and Belle were sitting by Jade and Masamune, also eating.

Neptune was happily dancing and twirling with Bao. He had asked her to dance with him once she entered the ball. Neptune was wearing a sparkling sequin trim on the single shoulder strap and waist giving this teen's cocktail dress a festive style that was youthful and chic. Her big sister, Sophi, had picked it out for her.

"This is fun!" Boa announced to his date. She smiled and nodded. "Sure is!" She agreed.

Suiseki was happily dancing with Toby right by Souseki and Zeo. The four best friends were chatting and dancing.

That leaves Ninel, Maribel, Aguma, and Da Xiang.

Maribel and Aguma were dancing away. Once Da Xiang tapped Aguma, the two stopped dancing and looked at him.

"Have you seen Ninel?" He asked, playing with his tux's pocket. They nodded.

"You'll find her up in the five star restaurant.

Da Xiang nodded and headed over to the place. Once he spotted her, he went behind her and covered her eyes.

"Ummm... Maribel...?" She asked, getting the hint from the random hands. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope." He announced. Ninel giggled. "Da Xiang..?" She asked. He nodded and sat by her.

"Ninel," he began. "I already know today is special." he said surprising She turned around to look him in the eye. "It's your birthday, so happy birthday." He announced, handing her a small gift box.

"It's not much but I got it for you. Cost a lot, but for you?" He asked. "Anything is worth it." He smiled. She took the small wrapped box.

She looked up to him, and he nodded for her to open it up. Once she pulled it out, a big snowflake pendant hang from a silver chain. She smiled and pulled it on. "Can you click it?" She asked. He nodded and pulled her hair up, while the second hand just buckled it securely. She turned around to look at him. "Thank you." She stated. He smiled and nodded.

"But we must get ready." She said stopping the small romantic scene in its tracks.

**YAOZA! Haha just fished this chapter in less than two hours! I'm so happy! And the story will end in the 10th chapter!**

**So then I told fatema how I wanted to end the story, but once she heard the while plot, she started to giggle..? She said that I'll mess the whole thing up if I did what I wanted, and she suggested a VERY different ending, so expect that ending to blast you off your seat and you might shed a tear, ya fatema added a small sad scene in there... Well that's fatema for y'all! Anyways please review and thank fatema!**

**LOVE Y'ALL!**


End file.
